Jinxed
by Mrs.ImmortalCullen
Summary: 1692, the year of the Salem Witchcraft Trials. It was also the year that the Williams family was cursed. Forever. The eldest William sons held the key to the curse until one of them was a farther to a daughter before son, 316 years later.Nicole Williams.
1. Chapter 1

This was it. I had a strange feeling like I was being exiled, moving from busy London to a small town nobody has heard of in America. The rest of my life was not going to be fun. We were moving to a minuscule town in the Olympic Peninsula, called Forks, that was hours away from any remotely city like civilisation. Because I had never heard of Forks I did some research and found out it's the rainiest place in America. That really was the silver lining to my cloud.

I was being forcibly moved because of my mother's death on May 8th, only a week after my sixteenth birthday. I missed my mum like crazy but I hated moving let alone moving across the globe.

As I stepped of the plane I prayed to god this was some bad dream and someone was playing a sick joke on me. After I grabbed my petite suitcase from baggage claim (most of my stuff had been shipped over previous to my flight), I headed over for the doors and began searching for my giant of a farther. It only took me a second; after all he is like 6ft 6in I said really tall. It wasn't just that he was tall though that made him stand out. It was the fact that he had deadly pale skin, like me, a mop of red hair and small brown eyes. Other than the pale skin we don't look very alike. My height reached a grand total of 5ft 5, so not very tall , I had a mass of untamed auburn hair that reached about halfway down my back and sea green eyes that cursed me to be like an open book, easily readable. I sighed in defeat as I made my way over to my farther.

"It's great to see you Dad." I hugged him and inhaled his comforting aroma. He had always had smelled like what I imagined the world smelled like after a downpour of rain.

"Right back at you sweetie. Now come on lets get you to your new home, I imagine you're jetlagged after your flight. I know I was."

I disconnected my arms from around him and followed him to his car. Only once he had safely backed out of the airport did he talk to me, "You're really going to like the house Nicole, It backs right into the forest and there will be plenty of peace and quiet. I know you said you oppose to this whole move but please try to fit in, for me?"

I rolled my eyes dramatically even though my dad never takes his eyes of the road when he's driving. "Fine but only because you're the coolest dad ever." I smiled for the first time since my mother's death. He was pretty cool, as far as farther figures go anyway. He laughed "Yeah I'm an ice cold gangster Daddy."

I cringed at his attempt at a gangster voice." Okay I take it back, I take it back!"

A few bad jokes later and before I knew it we were entering Forks. Living in a city all my life there were a few things I found strange. One was the fact that there could be so many trees in one place. The other being everything, and I mean everything, was green. "Wow." I was at a loss for words.

"It's refreshing I wanted you to grow up in a nice environment instead of the city." My dad explained. "And I've already started my job down at the town's hospital. The pay isn't as good as in London, but there is more than enough for you and me."

I rested my head on the passenger window and closed my eyes to try and slow down the voices spiralling around my head. After a minute I felt my farther tap me and whisper my name. "Hun, we're here. Welcome to your new home."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house was charismatic and probably over a hundred years old. It was all stone and had a kind of European feel about it. Still modestly sized at a two stories tall with three bedrooms and the same number of bathrooms, there was also a two car garage and an extensive amount of land that, as promised, backed right into the woods. I couldn't see any houses nearby and when I asked my dad about this he said the nearest house was about a mile away in the opposite direction of town, belonging to another of the Forks doctors and his family.

When my dad led me inside I could see he had done an amazing job setting everything up while I stayed with relatives in the east of England. The inside was very bright and open. It must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor making it all one wide open space. A pale spiral staircase was to the left and all the walls, ceilings and thick carpets seemed to be of varying shades of white and cream. All in all it was tastefully decorated.

"Hun, I'm going to make dinner do you want anything?" My dad peered at me as I snapped back to my senses and closed my mouth which had been hanging open for several minutes.

I shook my head. "Which door is my room?" I asked curiously.

"The one right at the end, I gave you the master suite since you spend so much time in there." He winked at me and let out a low chuckle. It's not that I'm lazy, but my dad finds it strange that unlike most of the teenage population I prefer to read in my room than get stoned at the weekend. Not that he would have it any other way, God no! All I did was make parenting a trouble-free job for him and my mother.

As I made my way up the stairs I couldn't help but wonder slightly at my room, I had no idea what it looked like because it was meant to be a surprise. I had my hand on the door knob and silently laughed at my love of surprises. What can I say? Who doesn't? I opened the door then picked up my suitcase from behind me. Stepping into my room I got my first good look at my new hide out.

.God

I dropped my suitcases and run to my new four-poster bed, from there I looked round the rest of my room. I had a fairly big wardrobe that my clothes probable wouldn't even fill half way up, a French styled door that led onto a small balcony and the walls were covered with bookshelves waiting to be filled. Perfect. I could see my desk under a huge bookshelf with my vivid green laptop hooked up to a power lead charging. To the other side of the bed there was a huge window with a new glass vanity table underneath filled with both my stuff and some obviously new items.

I would have to thank Aunt Trudy. She had come over to 'supervise' my farther arranging my things.

Once I had unpacked my things I went down and wished my dad a goodnights sleep and told him not to wake me in the morning. I don't travel much so I was extremely jet-lagged. When I had made it back up to my room, I went in search of something to wear to bed. I eventually settled on some black sweats and a black t-shirt. Black with just a hint of black, just how I like it, I'm not a Goth I just love the colour black.

Wrapping my self in a cocoon of blankets, I prayed that I wouldn't have the nightmare about that sinister old lady again, and I drifted of into a far from restful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

It started of the same as always. I was in the heart of some seventeenth century town, standing beside the crippled looking tree in the core of the seemingly deserted cobblestone street. Then I could just make out an ominous glow coming from down the broad street, accompanied with the sounds of a vicious and blood-thirsty mob. After a few short moments the faces of the monsters at the front of this brutal mass came into clear focus.

I felt like the fear I was admitting could be smelled in the atmosphere. But it was not this horde of people I feared, no it was the apprehension for the pitiable soul they had tied to a wooden stake, ready to be burned alive like my many nightmares before.

But there was something different, I could sense it. Once the towns folk had reached there destination, a mound of wooden branches and sticks, they places the girl in the middle and prepared to set alight the heap. Abruptly I felt my arms spread out and my feet move together. I could feel some type of cord wind itself round my ankles, tying me to some unknown object. Again I was aware, even with my eyes tightly closed, that there was some unidentified object I was being tied to against my own freewill by my wrists this time. Cord then snaked round my waist so tight it was difficult to breathe and I could feel it cutting into my flesh. I opened my eyes and let out a bloodcurdling scream that was fit for a banshee.

I was in the place of the young girl. I was the one about to be set ablaze. I could see the young girl standing a few feet behind the crowd of town's people, yet it appeared they could not see her. She was staring right at me, wearing an evil grin, and then her form began to morph into the hag that normally appeared in the later part of my frequent nightmare. I could feel her cold, lifeless orbs boring into my scull. And then she cackled, no joke she cackled.

"Foolish child. Born to the family that sent my child to the embers and flames. Born into a family that was never had a trial, yet guiltier than others. But you my child are special; you have the honour of dying in the place of sweet Eva my only baby, you Nicole Marie Hecate Williams will burn in your dreams."

All the while of her rant the wood was lighted and the flames grew until they were licking the bare soles of my feet.

I knew I was dreaming, I had to be, but it all seemed so real. By now the elderly women had disappeared and I could smell my own flesh burning. This was vile, and I had had enough. I screamed like a banshee, praying that I might wake up from my nightmare.

When I woke up in took me a moment to realise where I was. My new room. I wiped the cold sweat of my forehead and untangled myself from my bed sheets. I walked over to the en-suite bathroom and splashed some much needed cold water on my face. A dream, just a dream, nothing else.

Although it wasn't real I couldn't get rid of the smell of burning flesh out of my nostrils.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is deadly short but it needs to be seperate from the others. I also have the next chapter written and i'll paste it when i have at least two reviews for this chapter or five over all. I'm not asking much so please hit that little butten. Even friendly critism is welcome because i know i tend to make a few mistakes here and there but i try to fix them before i post. Any Questions then feel free to ask if something needs clearing up. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and I had the mother of all migraines. It had been two days since I woke up from my nightmare and I had finally had a peaceful night sleep last night. I needed it too, in eight days school would be starting and I was going to be taking advanced classes. Another reason, other than my accent, for people to take the piss out of me.

Back to the present, it was 6 am and the dam birds wouldn't shut up. I had developed a habit of waking up on the floor, tangled in bed sheets, with a new minor bruise to show to the world.

Joy.

I scrambled up, grabbed my clothes and headed towards the bathroom for a much needed hot shower. About an hour later I was dressed in black skinny jeans, a navy blue top and a black hoodie. My hair was tamed into waves and I was ready to go. I had decided I had been way too cooped up lately so I had told my dad I was going to check out the woods round our house. As long as I'm back before he gets home from work, had my mobile on me and didn't go too far then it was fine with him. Pulling out my ipod I listened to music as I began my hike.

* * *

Even in trainers this hike was agony on my feet. I had been walking for about two hours and I was fairly sure I was lost. Great. I know what you're thinking, 'What about you're mobile?' If I phoned my dad he would have the whole town looking for me and would never let me live it down. This was a crap idea. What WAS I thinking? I sighed as I sat down on the trunk of a toppled tree.

Turning up the volume, I murmured the words to Within Temptations the howling.

_"The world seems not the same  
Though I know nothing has changed  
It's all my state of mind  
I can't leave it all behind  
I have to stand up to be stronger..."_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_"I have to try  
To break free  
From the thoughts in my mind  
Use the time that I have  
I can say goodbye  
Have to make it right  
Have to fight  
'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades..."_

All of the sudden I felt a presence with me; I turned round to be met by a pair of amber eyes……..

The strange pixie like girl stared at me and then let out a tinkering laugh. "You must be Nicole, I'm Alice Cullen, and I'm guessing you're lost." What? How did she now my name? "My dad told me that you had just moved here and I happen to have heard some of the stories your dad has been telling the rest of the staff at the hospital." Creepy, it's like she knew I was going to say that before I said it. Also, I did not like the idea of my dad spreading embarrassing stories round town.

Seeing the look on my face she let out another laugh and proceeded to tell me it was nothing to bad, "He was just telling everyone about your clumsy nature and tendency to get yourself lost. I guess it was a good idea that I decided to come and take a walk to clear my mind."

"I guess so. "I let out a long sigh, "So where exactly am I?"I asked curiously.

"Well I'll tell you something, since you live over a mile away from me I would say you're quite a way from your house seeing as mine is just though those trees and over the stream." She motioned to the small stream you could just make out though the trees.

"Ahh. Well I hate to ask but could you point me in the right direction home please?" I gave her my best innocent look and she giggled slightly.

"I told my family I wouldn't be back for a while anyway so I'll walk you home. I know the woods like the back of my hand." I gave her a look and asked her if she was sure that wouldn't be too much trouble.

"Never. Besides if I let you just walk of then your just going to get lost again and it will be nice to get to know you as we will be going to the same school next week."

"Fair point, and I probably would get lost again, and you're sure this wont be too much of a bother to you?" I really didn't want to inconvenience her as Alice seemed like a really nice person. "Course not come on we better get going." She smiled at me and grabbed my arm.

I couldn't help but notice the lack of temperature in her arm. It was freezing, not to mention hard as stone. "Bad circulation." She admitted. Wow, that girl must be a mind reader.

"Soooo….How 'bout a game of twenty questions?" I asked after several minutes of silence.

"Sure I'll start. Just give me a sec." She tapped her chin for a few moments before beginning the game, "Ok. I got it. How many boyfriends have you had and have you ever been in love?" She held a dreamy look on her face and sighed before quickly composing her posture. "I've only dated Jasper but I am most defiantly in love and we have been for a while now." She acquired a vague look again and her eyes seemed almost to gloss over.

"Earth to Alice." She turned to me before giving me an odd look. "Alice, one that was two questions and two I have most defiantly not been in love because I have never felt the need to have a boyfriend. Men are pigs." Alice murmured to herself and I briefly caught the words "Edward" and "don't be so sure".

Fourteen questions later and we had arrived back at my house." Thank you so much Alice and this is probably going to sound funny but could you not mention this to my dad or anyone that might tell him please? I mean, I wouldn't normally ask but he will never let me live it down." I grinned sheepishly at her and she smiled back at me.

"Don't worry I wont and it was fun getting to know you better on the way down here. I have a feeling we are going to be very good friends." She smiled again but a think it was more to herself than anyone else. "I better be off bye Nicole." She disappeared back into the trees and I went inside to make my dad and me some dinner.

Searching the fridge, I found it to be all but bare so I grabbed the phone book and ordered take out. The rest of the day was fairly boring and paled (Pun not intended) in comparison to my walk with Alice. I decided not to mention my walk to my dad and headed of to my room. I changed into my long guitar hero pyjama pants and a black tank top after my long shower, deciding to put on some music so my nightmares were less likely. I sighed as Within temptation slowly filled my room and closed my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I'll post again as soon as I can but school Is starting to catch up with me and I'm finding it harder to write new chapters. I have the next couple chapters written so they'll be up soon. Review please?**


End file.
